redstormrisingfandomcom-20200216-history
Terminology
Terminology refers to any civilian or military slang, acronym, abbreviation and/or term that refers to a certain factor, whether it be an organization, position, location or anything else. Slang Military Bird: Is a Slang Term that refers to any type of a helicopter. Chopper: Is a second Slang Term that references to any type of a rotary-type aircraft. Gear: Is a term that refers to any and all weapons/armor/tools/equipment that a soldier and any personnel might use. This included a dildo, pocket pussy and anything you might use to jack your cock. Ruck: Is a slang term for a field pack/assault pack/backpack used by Infantry and other personnel in the field/battlefield; these "Rucks" are used to carry the majority of the Soldiers' ammo, food and water, equipment/gear and other supplies. Acronyms/Abbreviations/Terms Titles/Positions POTUS (President of the United States) is the head of state and head of the federal government of the United States of America, who leads the nation is advancement and continuation of the nation. VPOTUS (Vice President of the United States) is the second head of state and federal government of the US. He helps support the President, and is second in command of the nation; whilst he also aids in the President in the advancement and continuation of the country. DCIA (Director of the Central Intelligence Agency) is the head of and the director of the CIA. He organizes all activities and missions the CIA undertakes, and makes sure all sub-groups and personnel are doing their job correctly. DNSA (Director of the National Security Agency) is the head and director of the NSA. ADO (Air Defense Officer) is a military Officer in a military force who commands all anti-air and air defense forces/units, who helps to search and destroy any and all incoming enemy aircraft. ASWO (Anti-Submarine Warfare Officer) is an Officer in any military, mostly being in a naval ship, who commands textbook tactical operations and missions directly related to anti-submarine warfare. FAO (Frontal Aviation Officer) is an Officer in a military force that commands a small group of tactical aircraft in a textbook military situation. He works and operates for and under the Frontal Aviation Commander. FAC (Frontal Aviation Commander) is a Commander in any military the commands the frontline aviation forces. Organizations CIA (Central Intelligence Agency) is a U.S Federal Government organization. Similar to the NSA, the CIA collects and analyzes and decrypts data/information for the dense of the country. However the CIA has an Agent sector, in which individual or teams of highly specialized and trained personnel travel all over the world to gather and return information. NSA (National Security Agency) is a U.S Federal Government organization that gathers and analyzes and decrypts statistical and tactical/strategic information. This information is usually used for the defense of the nation. NORAD (North American Aerospace Defense Command) is a comined British and American organization for scanning and gathering intelligence for defensive purposes for all of North America, the North Atlantic and Western Europe. Despite being known, it is top-secret, and much of its internal information is classified. Its headquarters is located deep in the Cheyenne Mountain Range. NATO (North Atlantic Treaty Organization) is an organization that comprises of all national militaries of all of the nations in Western Europe. It is a military organization, which aims at providing defense and security for the North Atlantic and Western Europe. UN (United Nations) is a global-wide, inter-national, peackeeping organization that aims at providing and securing worldwide defense and peacefully negotiating conflicts and debates, as well as helping to change and preserve world peace. CNN (Cable News Network) is a major cable news network that reports news and events that happen all over the world. Nations US (United States) is a "free" nation located in the direct middle of North America. It is mostly a Democratic and Republican ideals, and with an Enterprise-type economy and a mixed, powerful and deadly armed forces. USSR (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) is a collection of a large number of states formed into the one group, the USSR. More of a empire however, all of the states follow the system, government, military, economy and general ideals and policies; and the sovereign oversight of Russia. FRG (Federal Republic of Germany) is a Western nation known as Germany located in the continent of Europe. The country was divided when the Berlin Wall was set up, and Germany became the FRG and the Federal Soviet Republic of Germany. GKR (Greater Korean Republic) is an advancing, Communistic state that follows the advancements of the West; and is slowly becoming an even bigger and more powerful nation. Locations BK (Bakinour Kosmodrome) is a major Soviet operational space command and space launch base facility located in Bakinour, Kazakhstan of the U.S.S.R. NNSY (Norfolk Naval Ship Yard) is a major USN naval shipyard located in Norfolk, West Virginia. KA (Klefavik Airport) is a major airport located near a major city, Klefavik, in Iceland. LA (Los Angeles) is a major city located in Los Angeles, County, California. NYC (New York City) is major city located in the state of New York. The U.N headquarters is housed is in NYC. Military Terms CAP (Combat Air Patrol) is a term used by the air corps of the USA, the USMC, the USAF and the USN for a combatant air support conducting periodic patrols. AWACS (Aerial Warfare Aircraft Control System) is a term for any kind of specific system that supports armed aircraft for aerial warfare, helping to designate specific targets and authorize the control to fire at an enemy target. GCR (Ground Control Radar) is a term that refers to any kind of system that is based on the ground/land. Casevac (Casualty Evacuation) is a term that refers to a specific textbook military evacuation specifically for casualties, such as the sick, injured or dead. F.O.B (Foward Operating/Operation Base) is a term that describes a temporary, foward-operating, frontline military base that mainly operates during wartime. DL (Defensive Line) is a description/term that refers to a small, temporary base that supports soldiers and armor in the field/battlefield. They are usually set up right on the frontlines, for direct textbook military support for friendly forces. Weapons GL (Grenade Launcher) is a type of weapon that is designed and used to carry and deploy grenades at a long range at an advancing enemy force. RPG (Rocket Proppelled Grenade) is weapon that is similar to the GL, but is also similar to a Rocket Launcher. It is used to carry and deploy rockets against an advancing enemy force. WMD (Weapon of Mass Destruction) is type of weapon that is capable inflicting massive damage and causing huge amounts of death and destruction over a wide radius. Some examples of WMDs include nuclear, biological and chemical weapons. ICBM (Inter Continental Ballistic Missile) is one of the many sub-types of the Ballistic Missile. This type of weapon is designed and used to be launched for moving distances as large as across continents and for maximum effect. Vehicles APC (Armored Personnel Carrier) is a type of vehicle that is used to carry/transport and deploy troops on the frontline, then retreat back to behind-friendly-lines. It also used for scouting/recon, patrol, sentry and general combat. They usually have average armor and a modest amount of weapons with decent firepower. IFV (Infantry Fighting Vehicle) is a type of vehicle that is similar to the APC, but after deploying its soldiers, the vehicle supports the troops that are fighting on the field/battlefield. MBT (Main Battle Tank) is a type of vehicle that usually is more heavily armored and armed; and is designed and used for mainline and frontline general combat roles. Technology/Equipment MAD (Magnetic Anomaly Detector) is a piece of technological equipment used on vehicles such as naval vessels. These tools are used for detecting magnetic waves in a ships movements, as to detect, acquire and locate their exact position. NVG (Night Vision Goggles) is a piece of equipment used by Infantry to see through the dark while in the field and/or battlefield. They are sometimes mounted on soldiers helmets for integrated uses. FCC (Fire Control Computer) is a piece of computerized technological equipment used on naval vessels to activate the firing sequence of a vessels weapons that will eventually fire upon an acquired target. TAS (Target Acquisition System) is a piece of computerized equipment used on naval vessels designed to detect and acquire targets. It used a variety of system types, such as radar, sonar and sono. VCR (Video Casette Recorder) is a civilian/military tool shaped like a rectangle, used for recording taped footage for visualization methods.﻿